


The Difference It Makes

by BelovedWithKindness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Luke, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Ralvez - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Top Luke Alvez, m/m - Freeform, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedWithKindness/pseuds/BelovedWithKindness
Summary: Spencer needs a new bed. Luke broke it. Spencer helped. It was totally worth it.(a.k.a. Spencer is red faced going to buy a new bed and when they finally get home Luke is more than eager to help break in the new purchase.)
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid, Ralvez - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	The Difference It Makes

As both men exited the car Luke couldn’t keep the amused smile from his lips, Spencer usually a fountain of rambling and enthusiastic discussion had been quiet and distracted. While that was often a concerning thing it was utterly adorable for the moment as Alvez’s dark eyes watched the young man struggling to handle such a simple task: buying a bed. Or rather: _replacing_ a bed. The reason for such a necessary purchase more than worth the hassle and the very reason the young genius was fighting a blush and Alvez had offered to help him pick out a new one at the weekend, did feel a little responsible after all.

Walking towards the furniture store he couldn’t help but think of how cute Spencer was. It was a simple thing, to buy a bed, and to anyone observing it would only be to serve its primary purpose…to sleep…yet the reason for the sudden purchase would not leave the brunette’s mind and couldn’t shake the feeling that what they were doing was something terribly lewd, but in reality he was just buying furniture.

“You got anything in mind, chico lindo?” Luke asked with a smile, knowing full well Spencer didn’t know quite what all his nicknames meant in Spanish but trusted that they were sweet.

“A bed” Spencer answered sharply, trying not to dwell on the images that flashed in his mind, the enticing memories of what just had ruined his old bed. Luke rolled his eyes playfully, very tempted to tease and provoke a flustered reaction. “Oh come on…for one you better make sure it isn't flimsy, don't want to be out buying another one" Luke chimed with a knowing smirk that made Spencer’s pale skin blush. Entering the store they walked to the large section of beds and mattresses “a divan is typically a safe bet, you've got room for a king size if you want, your mattress is well used so best replace the whole thing…” 

‘Well used, indeed’ Luke thought cheekily and gave a long glance towards the awkward teammate and every moment Spencer tried to hide in his wavy hair from knowing eyes made the ex-army ranger smile more. The last few times they'd been intimate they'd thought the bed was a little unsteady, but not for long and both had been thoroughly _preoccupied_. In truth Alvez was glad the thing finally broke, he was never happier than when he could hold his partner close so intimately but the creaks and wobble of the blasted bed was something he was not going to miss. Both feeling the ghost of memory casting their minds back to ‘the incident’ even Luke started to feel a little heat.

* * *

_Just how Luke felt on top of the young genius, Spencer’s own legs spread open, slowly and teasingly Alvez pressing into him savouring every shudder and noise from the man under him, chasing the tight heat around his cock while Spencer focused on nothing but the tension and stretch of being breeched, addicted to the burn and gripping the sheets. Spencer’s back arching as he felt that thick member fully seat inside of him, no matter how many times they slept together this part always intense making his toes curl and cute noises escape his throat. Alvez’s strong hands on slender hips as he kissed Spencer’s long neck, stubble tickling sensitive skin and leaving obscenely erotic marks in their wake. For the young brunette this was one of the only things that made his mind blank so thoroughly, just focusing on the sensations washing over him, the weight of his partner making him feel safe and taking all the affection the handsome man was willing to give, The only thing to detract at all came when Luke’s knees pressed into the mattress and a dangerous creak under it sounded a little louder than normal…_

* * *

Snapping from his thoughts Spencer suddenly felt like a lost child, not wanting to look anyone in the eye but forgetting his bearings somewhat, the only thing to ground him was a smiling man watching him with kind eyes, but with just enough mischief that Reid knew the man was reading him like an open book. Spencer was just a private person, and being a profiler knew how to read into things far greater than was logical to be self conscious about but as much as he tried to tell himself no one thought anything of him buying a bed, nor that anyone should care even of the truth, he felt embarrassed and thoroughly exposed.

Meanwhile Luke couldn’t deny there was something fun about being able to add ‘broke a bed during sex’ to his list of bedroom experiences, he held no embarrassment but he would gladly have Spencer anywhere anytime the man was willing. He would scoff at that of course, the lithe agent completely clueless to his appeal despite how much Alvez told him the contrary, just how gorgeous the young man was, how much the delicate yet strong willed genius turned him on effortlessly. Regardless it was Luke’s self imposed mission to convince Spencer every moment possible of his emotional and sexual attraction to him, the motivation for the task easy as breathing. 

The story behind the store visit perfectly simple, the pair had returned from a case and as they had done many a time they randomly chose one of their apartments to spend the night in, typically it was Luke’s so he could check on Roxy but there had been no such need that particular time. There came one evening of awesome sex, as always, yet on an unreliable bed and luckily ‘the incident’ was without injury or much embarrassment at the time. Hell, they kept going despite the broken bed and finished. Afterwards however? One glance at the dip in the mattress, just how slats were snapped and what parts of the frame were bent…it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had broken the bed. Spencer had practically begged for Luke to help dismantle and break parts of the bed so it didn't look so wrecked and in such an obvious and telling way. 

From his body language alone it was clear Spencer wanted to be out of the store ASAP, especially as a well meaning and polite employee asked if the pair would need any assistance. Spencer managed to mumble an awkward “n-no, th-thank you…” and walking by, Luke left to smile and shake his head saying a calm “we’ll have a look around, but we’ll ask if we need anything, thanks.”

The pair looked around, Spencer trying to think of anything other than just what the bed was replacing and what it would be used for, but every glance at Luke summoned that night back into focus. “What about that one?” Luke pointed out towards a king size bed, strong wooden headboard and divan, it looked sturdy and Spencer managed a simple “that’ll do, let’s go” before attempting to walk away. Chuckling he was stopped by a firm hand around his wrist, the pressure gentle but the hold not easily escaped and the young agent stalled.

“Not so fast, test it out” Luke said unable to stop the smirk at his partner’s antics. 

“Test what?” Spencer asked like there was no further investigation required. 

Luke ignored the question and pulled him towards the bed, walking with confidence in the hopes it would keep the good doctor relaxed as possible and never letting go of his grip on the slim wrist. Sitting and gesturing for the nervous man to do the same, only soft dark eyes able to convince him and slowly the young man joined him seated on the edge of the mattress. So shyly Spencer remained on the bed, trying to not dwell on the oh so familiar feeling of Luke’s firm hold.

* * *

_Spencer gripped the sheets, a writhing mindless mess while Luke thrust into him, the pace hot and aim dead on, hitting that spot inside of him reducing him to a wanton puddle of pleasure, the sight of Alvez’s rippling muscles tensing above him, those hips grinding, rolling into him. Both panting and a desperate need to cum, without thought the genius reached between their bodies to his throbbing and untouched member, only to have Luke’s hand stop him, that handsome smirk keeping him from protesting too greatly while he was pinned down. Both arms above Spencer’s head against the sheets making him whimper. Alvez claiming his lips in a fiery kiss that swallowed the lewd moans, pistoning hips hitting his prostate every damned time, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside. Dark eyes adoringly watching Spencer writhe under him, losing his mind little bit at a time, the tight grip of Luke’s hands on his wrists pushing him into the bed, the creak of the boards with every thrust drowned out by the pleasure, another dangerous cracking noise from the bed under their passions…_

* * *

“So what do you think…it’s a little stiff” Luke said reviewing the bed under them.

“What?” Spencer reacted dazedly, voice higher pitched than expected drawing a chuckle from Alvez though not in a mean fashion by any means. 

“I’m just saying the bed’s a little tough is all, we can try that one” gesturing to a queen sized divan, a barer aesthetic but Spencer was not a showy person and could care less about the design. Slowly grounding himself in the conversation the brunette with his free hand felt the bed under his palm and indeed it was very hard and he knew his back would not enjoy it, he found it hard to sleep soundly as it was so he nodded and stood with Luke to check out the next one.This time Luke could trust Spencer to follow and released his wrist after a reassuring squeeze. 

They eventually looked through several, a few doubles, queens and another king. Sitting on the large bed, another divan with a sturdy warm toned wooden frame that would suit the bookcases and other furniture in Reid’s apartment and the pair found themselves seated on the plush mattress, sinking slightly but not too much, the bed soft but firm under their weight. Just as Spencer thought their search would be over and no further need to feel embarrassed, Luke subtly moved on the mattress with slight bounce, no creaks or squeaks to the ear and Spencer blushed near scarlet. At least Luke this time even he seemed to find his mind overtaken by the insinuation. 

* * *

_So close…Alvez hammering his prostate and driving into him, Spencer a pleasure filled wreck under the other man, no longer pinned but clinging to him, fingertips pressed into tanned flesh and feeling his cock throb between their bodies. Leaking and still untouched the younger man knew how much Luke loved to have him climax this way, on nothing but riding his thick cock. Luke’s own member plunging greedily into the tight heat, handsome moans into his lover’s ear when a couple of forceful thrusts brought out noticeable snap and clang to the bed under them. This followed by an instantly noticeable dip in the bed, both bodies sinking slightly into it and while Alvez stalled for a moment, fully sheathed inside of the younger man making him shudder, the blood was not in his brain and all he managed to say was ‘the bed’ in a husky whisper. Neither needed to say it was finally, actually broken, but despite its debauched nature Spencer was so desperate to finish he clung tighter to Luke, whispering a ‘keep going’’ laced with an overstimulated whimper._

_“Please, just…yes’ Spencer rambled as those hips drove back into him, the hard length in him drawing out breathy moans with every buck and grind. Sex the only thing able to get the beautiful mind all kinds of blank. Not needing to be told twice, Luke moved them, without withdrawing from Spencer completely he moved to stand by the side of the bed, pulling slender hips with him as though weightless and moved their activity to another part of the bed. As thrusting picked up the pace and passion yet again, both while surprised a little thrilled by the accident, Spencer’s legs wrapped tightly around a muscular waist and both were close even with the interruption. Burying himself inside, knowing just how to play with Spencer’s body, Luke drove him something wild as he kissed and sucked that beautiful throat._

_Hitting that spot in his lover to make him tense and arch his back just right, Luke rutting into him and moaning as he felt Spencer tighten around him, gasping and overwhelmed as he reached orgasm, clinging desperately as he climaxed between their bodies, spilling over his stomach and chest. Alvez then quick to follow, erratic thrusts into the heat of his partner, the slap of flesh against flesh, kissing him fiercely and filling him, rocking into the slender form beneath him seating his release…_

* * *

Both men looked to each other and could read just what was running through the other’s mind, the shopping trip finally having an effect on Alvez and not just Reid, though where Spencer’s was shy Luke’s was, frankly, a bit horny. Never a bad thing to be reminiscing about his favourite thing to do with his favourite person. “Umm, I like this one, th-think it would go well in the room” Spencer said, voice breaking at times and forcing himself to distract both from the lewd thoughts. Certainly didn’t help that Luke watched him like a thirsty man would gaze at an oasis.

“Uh yeah…” Luke replied a little dazedly “I’ll get the guy” he said and headed to the member of staff he’d spoken to earlier.

With a small moment alone the young genius tried to think about statistics and maybe some Doctor Who trivia to calm his mind, slowly getting the heat out of his skin. It was all rather new to him, he’d never been much of a sexual person before Luke, not like this. He’d never understood the statistics on how often people thought about sex, for him it was almost logical how and when he thought on the topic - on a date, when kissed, in the bedroom. Logical. But once the pair had connected the way that they did all logic flew out the window, Luke didn’t even have to be around for Spencer to be desperate and longing for him, to crave that weight on top of him or feel the stubble against his skin. This relationship had awoken a part of him he never new existed and he couldn't imagine living any other way now.

* * *

The bed was bought, delivery offered for later that day and a warranty guarantee which Luke suggested to take 'just in case' with a sly smile. Prior to it’s arrival Spencer and Luke returned to the genius’ apartment and could relax a little, Spencer even voicing just how teasing Luke had been on their outing to which he was only silenced with kisses. The bed was delivered and put in place, Spencer going about putting on the bedding while the ex-ranger started cooking them some dinner, nothing too fancy although Luke was very aware that he had used Spencer’s kitchen more in their time together than was ever used before bar the coffee machine. 

Luke set a timer on his phone after placing a dish in the oven and decided to go check on his boyfriend, to his enjoyment the sight gifted to him was Spencer bent over, tucking in parts of the bedding and unaware of his presence. Taking the opportunity in front of him Luke quietly approached and pressed against his boyfriend, hands snaking around to his hips. The unexpected contact bringing out a small yelp from the agent, jumping slightly before feeling a little sheepish, luckily as Spencer stood straighter he was distracted quickly by strong arms wrapping around him and the handsome nuzzle against his neck. Kissing Spencer gently on the nape of his neck Alvez smirked into it, loving the cute noises he could draw out of the shy fellow.

“Now this I like chico lindo” Luke hummed and Spencer wasn’t sure if he was talking about them or the new bed, possibly both, but didn’t ask, instead he enjoyed as he felt firm hands start to caress his torso and feeling the warmth of his lover pressed behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder the brunette was quickly caught in a kiss, softly at first, then heated, especially as sure fingers came to linger over his clothed chest and rubbed over his nipple making him quietly moan to Alvez’ kiss. Parting the pair exchanged a charged glance and Luke only smiled before whispering, hot breath tickling the younger’s ear “we’ve got some time before dinner…could break in the new bed?” 

“So long as we don't literally break the new bed that sounds good…” Spencer replied before turning in muscular arms to fully face his lover, his own hands feeling over defined muscles before resting on the man’s broad shoulders, both joining in a deep kiss that made them ache for one another. A skilful tongue deepened the kiss, a breathy moan escaping the young genius as they pressed against each other, both arousals felt through their clothing against their bodies. Alvez’ hands felt over Spencer’s back, fingers caressing as they travelled and eventually down to his ass, squeezing the flesh there and pressing the slim body harder against his own strong one, both grinding into the delicious friction. 

One hand still on Spencer’s backside, the other glided up between their bodies to start unbuttoning his shirt, eagerly Spencer still locked in the kiss helped to discard the garment before tossing it to the floor. He’d learned by now not to be bashful in their bedroom, any reservations he would have had long gone with just how the man worshipped his body, the contrast between them not a competition, instead what made them fit so well together. Alvez by nature and occupation in love with the chase, to be strong and yet deeply loving to whom he held in his arms, grateful for the trust put into him and endlessly curious to the brilliant doctor. Meanwhile Spencer despite any social awkwardness relished the wash of affection, to be held close and feel safe in strong arms, but no condescension or underestimation, only passion and care.

Luke moved to nuzzle Spencer’s neck, kissing and sucking the ivory flesh there, the rough stubble only adding to the sensations washing over the younger man as he moved hands to Luke’s abs, slender fingers feeling the definition before trailing to the hem of his t-shirt. Taking the hint the clothing was pulled up and thrown away revealing the chiselled chest that Spencer’s hand’s couldn’t resist. Feeling over muscle while they continued to grind against each other Spencer payed some attention to his nipples, rubbing and teasing them making Alvez practically growl against his throat.

Without warning Alvez stepped forward and guided Spencer onto the new bed, playfully letting him bounce a little on the mattress before descending onto him with a fierce kiss. There was something about seeing the Dr Spencer Reid, the shy and mindful man all flushed and unraveling under him that just made Alvez throb. Kissing down his body, peppering kisses and leaving hickeys in his wake he stopped to circle a pink nipple with his tongue, Spencer’s hands could only grip Luke’s hair as the pleasure shot straight to his groin. Sucking it while his hand moved to tease the other one he smirked into the action when he heard Spencer making the cutest of little noises.

Kissing down the flat stomach he deftly undid his partner’s pants, feeling over the clothed hardness there before pulling them down complete with boxers and free from Spencer’s long legs. The expanse of porcelain skin too irresistible not to kiss and lick and feel before taking the head of the genius’ erection into his mouth. Spencer watched as Luke’s plush lips took in his length inch by inch, sucking the tip and bobbing over his arousal, strong hands kept his hips in place making him whimper. The slow pace very deliberately to make him squirm and damned if it didn’t work, “ _Ah, Luke…_ ” came a moan as he struggled against the firm hold keeping him in place. 

Practically smirking as Luke listened to his lover he decided to offer some relief, moving slender legs over his shoulders making their position thoroughly intimate as he took more of the member into his mouth, sucking harder and tonguing the slit driving Spencer wild, feeing thighs tense and gasps under him, hands in his dark hair guiding him over the weeping cock. Humming, the vibrations brought out a sharp gasp and writhing under a talented mouth, and it was then Spencer said something terribly fun “j-just have me…now, please…” came the breathy request and Luke knew what he was asking. Every now and then Spencer would ask for little to no preparation, something a little rougher, but only because he knew Alvez would do nothing to hurt him and would listen and read his body with the utmost care.

With a strong suck along the shaft Luke released the man’s length, watching it lay erect by the flat stomach he loved so much, “you sure, baby?” he asked to be certain of what his partner wanted, releasing the hips under him and one hand stroking Spencer as encouragement. Nodding Spencer sat up and brought Luke into a kiss, hands on the sides of Alvez’ face deepening the exchange before whispering “inside me, please Luke’ both sincerely wanton and knowing just how Alvez’s cock would be desperate to answer such a nicely worded plea. 

“ _Fuck_ , Spencer…” he moaned at the hot begging of his partner, knowing just how to turn him on, kissing him again he smirked and chimed “on your front, love.” The smile on Spencer’s face precious getting exactly what he wanted and Luke’s heart only swelled more, loving that in their bedroom, be it his own or Spencer’s, that it was not a place for bravado, instead a place of intimacy and joy. The young genius did as told and positioned laying on his front on the bed, not all fours or Luke would have specified, feeling his own erection against the freshly placed bedding and he didn't need to wait long for Luke to fetch the lubricant from the drawer and straddle the backs of his thighs, that weight on him ever comforting and exciting. 

He heard the belt buckle and clothing shifting, the thrilling knowledge that Alvez hadn’t even fully removed his jeans making the whole thing hotter, the click of the bottle opening making the younger man look over his shoulder to watch as the liquid was spread over his lovers hard, thick cock, fully aroused from little stimulation and Spencer bit his lip at the mere thought. Alvez dropped the bottle to the bed and leaned over his lover, his slick hand rubbing over Spencer’s entrance but never entering only exciting him further while the other massaged his lover’s shoulder before trailing over his spine, placing kisses equally as affectionately. 

Kissing and nuzzling Spencer’s neck, just under his ear Luke admired the already darling hickeys on the pale throat made earlier, adding to the collection and knowing Spencer would need to wear a scarf tomorrow making him smile. Teasingly he leaned back again, moved both hands to Spencer’s hips caressing them getting his partner relaxed and watched as he placed his cock in between pale cheeks, rubbing against the man’s entrance and making him moan at the contact. Every thrust that the blunt head of his dick caught on the tight rim made Spencer mewl and wiggle his hips. Spencer was leaning on his elbows, one hand in his own messy hair and the other gripping the bedding knowing soon he would have the overwhelming stimulation of Alvez entering him.

Luke bent forward again and kissed between the slender male’s shoulder blades before pulling his lover into a kiss over his shoulder, a hand in his wavy hair “you’re so damn hot, you know that chico lindo?” he praised before straightening up and moving to position at the best angle before gently pressing the head of his cock to the tight pucker. Spencer did his best to relax though his hands were fisted into the fabric under him, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt the slicked blunt head slowly breech him, the burn shooting a jolt of pleasure and sensation to his crotch. Alvez felt the unprepared walls of his lover resist yet he was patient, subtly rocking his hips to ease the penetration and to not hurt his precious person whom trusted him so much. The focus and resisting the urge to bury himself into that sweet heat making Alvez sweat and the pressure on his cock only all the more graphic to his mind, not to mention how he was still wearing his jeans and literally only freed his cock adding textures to his movements and against Spencer’s thighs.

His hands caressed Spencer’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart and massaging with clever fingers, adoring the sight of his partner taking him inside however slowly. With great relief he worked the head of his cock inside, the tight passage swallowing him up making both moan simultaneously. The heat and pressure on Luke’s dick made him grind instinctually into the younger man without moving too far inside, “so tight, Spencer…” the praise making the younger man moan, the stretch of his inner muscles and weight of the man over him so good his head felt light.

Spencer moved to grip the only pillow currently on the bed, the rest to the side yet to be covered, and clung to the plush item, moans muffled by it as he took in the fresh scent soon to be replaced by one of his partner's musky cologne and sex. As Luke’s hips moved a little bolder but still in shallow thrusts to help the younger adjust Spencer’s breathing hitched, wiggling slightly against the hardness entering him relishing the stretch and how he could focus on nothing but the sensations through his body. 

When Spencer felt a determined hand at his lower back, pushing him firmly into the new mattress he knew how much care Luke was taking with him, building up the thrusts getting him wet and stretched and pressing inside deeper and deeper until eventually Alvez fully sheathed his length inside of his lover. So full and his body completely at the mercy of the man above him Spencer was panting and arching his back, ready now for Alvez to go a little wilder. “You look so beautiful like this…mi amor” Luke spoke gruffly, both breathless as he started to pull out before rolling his hips forward again, the first few were slow and deliberate, loosening up his partner. The slow burn of being opened up by Luke’s thick cock rather than gradual careful fingers a rare treat, and Spencer’s usually busy mind turning to mush under his partner’s attention. 

Luke pulled almost entirely out of the young man, the head of his cock catching on the tight ring of muscle before firmly snapping his hips, burying himself deep inside, repeating this again and again loving every tremble and moan he caused, his own voice low, body chasing the intense pleasure. Knowing he could now let go a little Luke kissed a pale shoulder, trailing up to his genius’ neck and nuzzling him into a hot kiss, tongue drawing out a muffled moan as he suddenly picked up the pace practically making his lover squeak at the unexpected change in tempo. Pressing his chest flush against the slim back under him Alvez hooked one arm under Spencer’s shoulder and the other on his hip as he thrust inside still kissing him, the rocking of their bodies glistening with sweat. The room felt hot and was filled with sounds of flesh against flesh, moans and harsh panting.

The roll and snap of powerful hips hit that spot inside Spencer making him gasp and whimper, encouraging Luke to induce more of those cute sounds by deliberately thrusting his cock hard into his prostate. “M-more, faster Luke” mewled Spencer half unaware of words even having left his mouth when Alvez leaned back and as though weightless grabbed slim hips and pulling Spencer onto his knees, never fully pulling out Luke immediately answered the request and slammed into his lover at a harsh pace, balls deep and Spencer could only moan, grip the sheets and buck against the talented cock behind him desperately.

Luke continued to chase pleasure while adoring the sight of his favourite genius unravelling under him, by the tension in the slender body and his gorgeous moans he knew Spencer was likely going to climax without a hand on his manhood, anytime Spencer came purely on his cock was pure bliss for both of them and an art well practiced. “Oh fuck, _Luke_ , hn…ah” Spencer let out raspier than usual making Alvez smirk, loving when Spencer swore and was so responsive under his touch, equally in rhythm with the bucking hips, loving every shove of that thick cock inside him, slick with lube and precum, the full feeling of Luke’s member stretching him, the heat of his rod and every damn time it struck that bundle of nerves making his vision see sparks.

Both continued this pace, desperate and needy feeling electricity in their veins and jolts of pleasure to their groins, both throbbing and toes curling, a mess of kissing and ramming against one another, Luke burying his length to the hilt every time and Spencer impaling himself feeling the blunt head ignite a fire inside him. “So good, baby…” Alvez encouraged, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer as both let themselves over to sensation, Spencer thoroughly fucked into the new bed and loving every moment of it. The brunette’s member untouched in their riding but bouncing in their movements, precum dripping to the sheets below.

“l…f…. _close_ ” Spencer managed, struggling to speak as he felt his climax approaching, a whimper of overstimulation escaping as he felt Alvez nuzzle his neck and shoulder, stubble heightening his nerves and was graced with the gruff whisper, hot breath tickling over his ear “cum for me, cariño.” Alvez playfully nibbled just under his ear while thrusts never faltered, and a few more hard bucks directly against his prostate had Spencer struggle through a moan, spilling over in climax with some hitting his stomach while most soaked the only newly applied bedding beneath him. His insides clenching and spasming as he endured his long orgasm, still pressing against the hot cock chasing completion. Panting and fully fucked out Spencer could only brace against the strong body above him, smiling half deliriously knowing Luke would be close too.

In his daze he could hear the harsh panting and gruff moans, his ring and passage tightening around the rock hard member as he felt the thrusts become erratic, whispers of swearing and praise meting into a stream of sweet nothings, some Spanish which Spencer knew would be equally as kind. Luke’s dark eyes couldn’t tear away from the sexiest and fucked silly Spencer Reid under him, driving into him and feeling the tight pressure build, strong hands guiding pale hips easily to his until finally the pleasure drove him over the edge. In one fierce slam inside of the tight heat Luke felt himself go over the edge, shooting his seed deep into the pretty man, filling him up and with several lazier thrusts rode out his orgasm giving his lover every last drop. 

Alvez was careful not to smother his boy genius as he came down from his high, pulling out of his partner, hands massaging over hips and thighs he felt the cool air over his slick member while Spencer let the affection wash over him, Luke’s withdrawal leaving him wet and open as he tried to calm his breathing back to normal. As Spencer slumped against the bed he turned to his side and welcomed a heated kiss from his partner sinking into one another’s hold, hands in each others hair deepening the kiss as they lay in the afterglow.

Luke reached over to the bedside table and taking some tissues tenderly cleaned them both off, while also laying several kisses over his partner, a sly smile over Alvez’ lips when he teased “see the difference a good bed makes?” chuckling and placing a kiss to the messy head of hair. Spencer just let out a short laugh, shaking his head at the antics but his analytical mind seeped through the pleasured haze to consider the lack of creaking or thuds his old bed made, able to just focus on his lover and feelings without any distractions. 

Suddenly a small beeping sound was heard down the hall and Luke realised it was his phone alarm to continue with dinner, “you go get a quick shower mi amor, I’ll check on food” Alvez said softly, placing a soft kiss to Spencer’s shoulder he stood from the bed and took the time to adjust his jeans and close them properly. Spencer just watched his gorgeous lover walk shirtless from the room with a warm smile, before on wobbly legs he made his way to the shower. There was something to this domestic bliss stuff, he supposed.

* * *

The following day Reid stood pouring coffee at work, in a generally good mood while Alvez chatted with others in the team, both men having gotten good sleep which was only in part thanks to the new bed and the rest to how mutually happily exhausted they could make each other. Spencer went to pull a pen out of his jacket pocket and accidentally dropped something, before he could fetch it he saw the bubbly Penelope Garcia pick up the slip of paper, a receipt held in colourful manicured fingers. Not intending to snoop but the text obvious she asked “you buy a new bed?” not implying anything by the innocent question until she saw the boy wonder’s reaction.

“What?!” Spencer squeaked unexpectedly, before coughing trying to play down his surprise, awkwardly taking the receipt from her outstretched hand with an awkward “thanks, y-yeah.”

Reading Spencer’s body language, Penelope didn’t need to be a profiler like the others to see the blush over the man’s cheeks and she couldn't contain the entertained grin “wonder boy, you _dog_ ” she practically giggled and made him only blush darker and avoid eye contact, convincing her further her understanding was true. Better yet he never did deny it because it would be a lie. She low key knew about Spencer and Luke, one of the main factors in her warming up to the newbie after her precious Morgan left the BAU. 

Chancing a glance to the group of agents she caught Alvez’ eye, he seemed to assess her grin and Spencer’s flustered expression and just flashed a confident smile before returning to his conversation. Penelope turned to the young genius and said a quiet “in the style of our beloved Derek Morgan I say” and she put on a lower voice and an accent to simulate their former team member “good for you, pretty boy, but don’t wear out the new one too quick” followed by a very deliberate wink. Spencer’s hazel eyes looked at her in their puppy dog way of asking for some mercy, while despite the slightly embarrassing situation he did find himself smiling. 

“You done?” 

_ “Never!” _


End file.
